


A Clean Break

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, POV Varric Tethras, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Varric Tethras Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Varric receives a letter that sends him into a brief spiral.





	A Clean Break

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a writing prompt: "In another life". Part of my collection of 350-word drabbles.

The letter came shuffled together with a hefty stack of missives from the Dwarven Merchants’ Guild and a few thaigs Varric kept in touch with. As usual, the stack sat untouched for days before he finally mustered the fortitude to sort through it. 

When he saw her seal, any hope of productivity went right out the window. The letter almost followed. Instead, it became the newest coaster for his favorite flask for the next week before he could finally open it. 

_Varric, _

_I know you said not to worry about it. Well, I’m worrying. I don’t want to leave things like this. I’m sorry. _

_I love you. _

_\--B._

His first reaction was fear. Too risky, putting those three words in writing. If this letter had been intercepted… 

His second reaction was anger. And that was a problem. He could handle pain; he had a long list of distractions for each variety of hurt. 

Anger? He didn’t know how to handle anger. 

He tried ignoring it. He stayed out of sight, answered other letters, finally polished that manuscript he’d been neglecting. He drank himself to sleep more than once, waking stooped over his desk with a hangover and sore muscles. The anger remained. 

Someone checking on him was inevitable. That it was the Seeker, of all people, meant he was in worse shape than he thought. He expected friendly concern, though he preferred deflecting humor (Maker, he missed Hawke). But pity? From Cassandra?

He couldn’t take it. 

One hand took hers, like a lifeline. Eyes met; Maker only knew what his said, but hers were unbearably sympathetic. He really shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help himself. Their lips met. That was a step too far. She tried to stay, but he refused to drag her down with him. He pushed her out, and spent another night alone with self-hatred. 

It took several drafts before he was satisfied with his response. 

_Bianca, _

_I will always love you, but I need a clean break. _

_Please. Don’t write me again. _

_\--V. _

He burned her letter that same night. And all the others that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do *not* hate on Bianca Davri. I just find their dynamic an interesting one to explore, and wanted to think about one possible consequence of Varric's personal quest "Well, Shit" from DA:I. If you happen to hate Bianca as a character, that's fine, but do not leave hate in my comments section about her. Thank you!


End file.
